El mundo cabe en un caracol
by Hessefan
Summary: Diez años después, cuando se volvieron a cruzar, casi no tuvieron tiempo de detenerse a estudiarse. Una vez que lograron recuperar a Nami —en la calma del Merry— Usopp pudo reparar con más tranquilidad en el nuevo tripulante. "—¿Nos conocemos?" * Bl *.


**Disclaimer**: One Piece no me pertenece. Por fortuna, o no sería la genialidad que es. Todo de Eiichiro Oda.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, esta idea la tenía a medias desde hace un montón, o no sé si un montón, pero sí desde que, buscando un mapa del mundo de One Piece, caí en la cuenta de lo cerca que está en Baratie de la aldea Syrup; tengo un one Shot que toca muy por encima el tema, pero no, quería que el fic fuera así. No fue hasta que releí el tomo ocho que nació finalmente XD, como un hijito.<em>

_Espero que les guste. Yo disfruté mucho escribiéndolo. _

_Podía considerarse que no hay spoilers. Sí, es después del salto temporal en la serie, pero no menciono nada relevante._

* * *

><p>El rumor se había colado con el viento; a los oídos del defensor del pueblo llegó el grito <em>desesperado<em> de los aldeanos: ¡Estaban siendo invadidos por piratas! Sin temor y con pujanza, tomó su arma y corrió, dispuesto a derramar sangre con tal de proteger a los suyos.

Claro, si se le puede decir "tripulación" a una sola persona cuya invalidez lo dejaba como a un pobre hombre enclenque, si bien la luz de sus ojos transmitía fiereza y vigor. Dicho pirata era seguido por un niño desgarbado y flaco.

—Dígame —exigió el niño, jalando la ropa de la anciana—dónde están los piratas, yo los sacaré de aquí —elevó a lo alto la gomera que tenía en la mano, disimulando detrás de un gesto duro el alarmante temblequeó que le había dominado.

La anciana ahogó la risa, y lejos de intentar tranquilizarlo, le siguió la corriente.

—No podrás hacer nada, pequeñín. —Endureció la mirada—, es un pirata muy famoso con una gran recompensa. No serás competencia para él… además en el pueblo dicen que lo acompaña un ser, un gigante quizás, cuya fuerza sobrepasa todo lo conocido. Con tan sólo cerrar la mano puede destruir el metal, ¡qué digo! —exclamó la anciana meciéndose en su silla—¡El diamante mismo!

—N-no tengo miedo, ¡no tengo miedo! —reafirmó con convicción—¡D-dígame donde están, yo… yo me aseguraré de que se vayan cuanto antes!

—Creo que están en la tienda del señor Smith, comprando madera o metal…

Vio al pequeño Usopp salir corriendo por la puerta; las piernas le temblaban y aún así no dudaba en ir a enfrentar al tan temido pirata. La anciana sonrió y siguió tejiendo. Desde que la madre había muerto, Usopp se esforzaba demasiado por cuidar de los que a su vez, cuidaban de él.

…

El niño llegó jadeante al centro de la aldea; sabía dónde quedaba la carpintería del señor Smith, pero más lo pensaba, más arrepentido se sentía de su arrebato. En varias oportunidades pensó en esconderse y esperar a que el peligro pasara, pero a su vez, más lo pensaba menos podía hacerlo.

¡La gente podía estar en peligro, y él no iba a permitir que la aldea sufriese su abandono! Elevó la gomera al cielo y proclamó un grito de guerra, sólo para darse ánimos, ¡no saldría corriendo! ¡No, señor! ¡Enfrentaría al mismísimo demonio! ¡Moriría en combate! ¡Con honor! ¡Como todo un pirata!

Sus pasos se hicieron cada vez más débiles y enclenques a medida que se acercaba a la tienda. Se escondió detrás de un grueso tronco y exhaló un quejido ahogado de horror cuando un pájaro surcó el cielo, posándose sobre las ramas del árbol y haciéndolas crujir.

Miró por encima del tallo cortado, pero no había indicio alguno de peligro. Acaso, los piratas, ¿los habían matado a todos? ¿Por qué no escuchaba gritos, pedidos de auxilio, llantos? Empezó a analizar la circunstancia, pese a su edad, era bueno para eso. Se recargó contra el tronco y caviló seriamente al respecto.

De camino a la carpintería se había cruzado con varios aldeanos que, ajenos al peligro, lo habían saludado con naturalidad. Nadie lucía excesivamente preocupado. ¿Qué estaba pasando allí?

De repente sospechó lo peor: ¿y si era algún tipo de encantamiento? ¿Y si la aldea estaba maldita? La voz de un niño lo sacó de la ensoñación en donde era el libertador de su amado pueblo, y del mundo entero de paso.

Se arrastró por el pasto para mirar por encima de la maleza, la gomera tensa que bailoteaba nerviosa daba cuenta de lo excitable que ese grito le había puesto. De repente lo vio, algo surcó el aire y se estrelló contra unas maderas apiladas.

—¡Berenjena de porquería! —Un hombre de excesiva barba y cabello salió por el enorme portón de la carpintería.

¡Era ese el temido pirata! Usopp podía reconocer a uno con sólo mirarlo —eso decía él al menos—. Más preocupante, ¿qué había pasado con el señor Smith? ¡¿Lo habían matado? Usopp palideció, pero antes de exhalar un grito de horror por su apresurada suposición, el mentado señor apareció situándose junto a Zeff, para hablarle con excesiva calma.

—Esa es toda la madera que podemos darle, señor…

—Está bien, de todos modos sé que ninguna aldea tendrá toda la madera que necesito.

—Construir un barco no es tarea sencilla —terció Smith—, tengo entendido que en el Grand Line hay una isla dedicada a la carpintería, cuyos carpinteros son capaces de obrar milagros con la madera. Dicen que pueden hacer un galeón en tan sólo unas horas —el señor suspiró—, mi sueño es visitarla algún día.

—Bien, sólo necesitas un barco —El pirata le restó importancia, para caminar con su pata de palo hacia donde había caído el bulto que arrojó con una de sus patadas—Ponte de pie, tenemos que irnos. Y la próxima vez que me hables así, la patada va a ser a las bolas, ¿queda claro?

—¡Viejo de mierda!

Usopp vio a un chico de casi su misma edad retorciéndose furibundo, colgaba de la mano del temido pirata y no lucía lastimado pese a la violencia con la que había sido arrojado. Como si estuviera excesivamente acostumbrado a ese trato.

Usopp los siguió de cerca, sigilosamente, para asegurarse de que en verdad no fueran un peligro para la aldea. Tenía que estudiar discretamente sus pasos, no quitarles los ojos de encima y anticiparse a sus planes de conquista. ¿Madera, barco? ¿Qué pretendían?

El anciano, que al tan sólo mirarlo inspiraba respeto, llevaba a cuestas una gran bolsa. La curiosidad de Usopp fue en aumento, sobre todo cuando ingresaron al restaurante principal de Syrup. ¡¿Pensaban atacar a la señorita Zuma?

No podía ser posible, ¡ella era tan dulce! Siempre le daba de comer, aunque Usopp no tuviera con qué pagarle. ¡Tenía que impedir que la lastimaran! Así que, cauteloso como un gato, Usopp se escondió detrás de un barril vacío que había en la puerta.

Zeff le echó un rápido vistazo al barril en cuestión. Se había dado cuenta de que ese renacuajo los venía siguiendo desde la carpintería. Ahogó una sonrisa, para de inmediato decretar:

—Quédate afuera.

—Yo quiero comer adentro.

—¡Te quedas afuera! —bramó el pirata—Enseguida vengo.

—Viejo de mierda —murmuró el niño rubio, cruzándose de brazos. —Dejarme sin comida sólo porque quise tomar prestadas las herramientas del carpintero.

Bueno, a eso se le decía _robo_. Pero para Sanji no lo era, él tan sólo quería tener algo con qué empezar a fabricar el mentado barco que Zeff tanto añoraba. ¡El también quería ser parte de eso! No sólo ser el perrito faldero del viejo, ser quien le siguiese a todos lados. ¡El también podía ser un adulto y trabajar duro!

Usopp observó la discusión desde su perfecto escondite, pudiendo así estudiar mejor las extrañas facciones del niño. Se tocó la nariz, recordando que él también era raro y que mamá siempre le decía que las personas podían ser diferentes. Algunos tienen narices pequeñitas, otros los tienen largas. Algunos tienen cejas rizadas, otros normales. El mundo era así.

De repente, dejó de lado el recuerdo de su madre para apurarse, ¡Zuma podía estar en serio peligro! Entró por la ventana de tal forma que no sólo el supuesto temido pirata se dio cuenta, sino todo comensal que se encontraba presente.

—Hola, Usopp… ¿vienes por tu leche? —Zuma, con una sonrisa, le extendió la cantimplora que día a día le llenaba con leche de vaca de mar.

—G-gracias —terció el niño tomando la botella para salir corriendo por la puerta, intimidado por la mirada del hombre bigotudo.

Usopp se dijo que era evidente lo mucho que su presencia había amedrentado a ese pirata de pata de palo. Seguro que antes de hacerle algo a Zuma —además de comprarle comida— iba a pensarlo dos veces.

En la puerta dio un sorbo profundo a la pajilla que flotaba dentro de la cantimplora. El ruido llamó la atención del otro chico que, aburrido se había sentado sobre una caja de fruta a esperar por el viejo.

—Dame —dijo Sanji, sin mediar más palabras.

Usopp elevó el brazo y dio la vuelta para evitar que el chico se lo quitase. Estaba demasiado acostumbrado a lidiar con abusivos como él. En Syrup había pocos niños, pero el trato que Usopp recibía de ellos solía ser ese.

—Tengo sed, dame —reclamó de nuevo.

Usopp lo pensó mejor: el chico parecía ser más grande que él, y algo en su mirada le amedrentaba. Lucía enojado, y eso significaba dolor y problemas para el pequeño narigón. Antes de que Sanji le reclamase de malos modos un trago, el viejo que le acompañaba apareció justo a tiempo para darle una patada en la cabeza con la pata de palo.

—¡¿Qué son esos modales, berenjena de porquería?

—¡Tengo sed! —reclamó Sanji. —Y no me quiere dar.

—¡¿Cuántas veces te tengo que explicar que debes pedir por favor, dar las gracias y…? —lo tomó de la camiseta blanca para arrastrarlo cuesta abajo, al puerto.

—¡Ah, ya… cállese!

—¡¿Quién te crees que eres, berenjena, el rey de los piratas? Si quieres una jarra de leche, gánatelo, mocoso insolente.

—¡No le pienso pedir disculpas si es lo que está por decirme!

Un nuevo golpe le hizo trastabillar.

—¡Si quieres algo, debes pedirlo como corresponde o sólo recibirás vinagre!

—¡No voy a dejar que un viejo de mierda me diga que…! —otro golpe, y Sanji bajó la cuesta como si de un balón se tratase.

Usopp, desde lo alto, no perdió de vista la escena, y rió divertido al ver la secuencia. Enseguida guardó compostura, carraspeó, cerró los ojos y le dijo solemnemente al perro echado en la puerta y que esperaba con paciencia por las sobras:

—Ya has visto, Jake… dudo que esos piratas se atrevan a volver por aquí si saben que el gran Usopp custodia esta aldea con sus ocho mil seguidores.

Se cruzó de brazos, reparando en la cantimplora con leche. Dio la vuelta, marchándose a su casa mientras el sol se fundía en el horizonte.

—Un día más de paz para la aldea Syrup gracias al gran Usopp… —murmuró por lo bajo mientras se iba.

…

Una de las tareas fundamentales de Usopp al custodiar la aldea era asegurarse que cada punto en ella se mantuviera a salvo de rufianes y bestias peligrosas. Espantó algunas lagartijas pequeñas que —él no dudaba— se convertirían en terribles reyes marinos, y entabló fieras batallas con piratas de su imaginación.

Hasta que, cansado, decidió bajar a la costa para recoger algunos caracoles. Había unos en especial que tenían una punta ideal para hacer de proyectiles, y abundaban en esa zona.

Recogió varios, y si bien buscaba ese molusco en especial, siempre acababa agarrando todo lo que le llamaba la atención. A veces el mar dejaba en la costa criaturas extrañas y elementos pocos vistos.

Un zapato roto perteneciente a algún gigante —de un metro ochenta—, un trozo de madera seguramente proveniente de algún barco pirata legendario, y caracoles de mares que nadie jamás había navegado.

—¡Genial! —exclamó escarbando en el agua al ver el característico color del satilaer, un molusco exótico que no valía nada, pero que por sus colores era bellísimo y atractivo. Casi como una joya que emulaba los colores del arcoíris.

—Se lo llevaré a Kaya —dijo al viento, feliz por el descubrimiento.

Seguro que la niña aceptaría jugar con él y ser su amiga si le llevaba tremendo y codiciado objeto. Pues si bien los padres de Kaya eran amables y le habían permitido jugar en el enorme jardín de la mansión, la niña se mostraba reticente a pasar tiempo con él… y Usopp se moría de ganas de enseñarle todas su habilidades y de impresionarla.

Comenzó a fantasear y a practicar la manera en la que le daría el caracol y las palabras que usaría. Sin dudas lo mejor sería hacerse rogar un poco antes de aceptar ser su amigo.

—"¿Ahora quieres ser mi amiga? Pues, no lo sé… déjame pensarlo" —rió bajito, con las mejillas arreboladas y feliz por su fortuna—"¿Qué, este caracol? Ah, sí… no me fue difícil encontrarlo, si quieres, nada más tengo que hacer uso de todas mis técnicas de búsqueda para dar con otro". —Otra risita.

Sí, sería genial. Kaya se arrojaría a sus pies rogándole que aceptase jugar con ella a la mamá y al papá. En eso estaba Usopp, perdido en su prodigiosa imaginación hasta que se topó con una escena que no esperaba encontrar.

Pocos niños había en la aldea, y muchos menos eran los que se aventuraban a ir en esa zona rocosa donde la marea crecía con rapidez. Usopp no le temía a nada —eso se decía él—, ni tampoco tenía a nadie que le retase por meterse en donde no debía. Así que se acercó más al chico, y lo reconoció de inmediato. Era ese niño bravucón que el día anterior le había querido robar su cantimplora. Como si reparase en ella, la tocó… la llevaba colgando del cuello desde que había salido de la tienda de Zuma. La leche todavía estaba tibia.

Y si bien el Usopp de siempre hubiera dado la media vuelta para salir corriendo al sentirse amenazado, cuando quiso darse cuenta, sus pies lo habían llevado tan cerca del chico que le resultaría imposible escapar a su furia.

Lo miró con curiosidad, en apariencia todavía no se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Se colocó en cuclillas a una distancia prudencial y lo contempló más de cerca, pero Sanji corrió la mirada, para evitar dejar en evidencia sus lágrimas.

Usopp de todos modos se dio cuenta y con todo el disimulo que pudo emplear, se arrastró de rodillas apenas por la arena para estar más cerca. Sanji se alejó de nuevo.

De dos pasos que hacía Usopp, el otro niño se alejaba tres.

—¡¿Qué quieres? —Acabó por preguntar, sacado de sus casillas.

Reparó por primera vez en el niño, en su carita morena, en la larga nariz y en los rizos que adornaban sus facciones.

—¿Por qué lloras? —Le preguntó, y de inmediato se respondió que debía ser por su culpa. Por eso extendió el brazo y ofreció—¿Quieres mi leche?

—No, no la quiero —rechazó de malos modos. —Viejo de mierda —murmuró, ahogando en vano el llanto que de todos modos nació en ligeros sollozos.

Hundió la carita entre las rodillas encogidas, sintiendo como el niño se sentaba a su lado, muy cerca de él.

Por varios segundos sólo se escuchaba el ruido de las olas del mar chocando contra las rocas. Usopp sabía, debían salir de ahí si no querían quedar atrapados cuando la marea subiera. Pero le parecía primordial saber si el niño rubio lloraba por su culpa o no… no le gustaba hacer llorar a la gente, no le gustaba que la gente estuviera triste.

—¿El viejo ese te retó muy feo por lo de ayer? —murmuró tan bajo que apenas el rubio lo escuchó.

Sanji lo miró por encima de sus rodillas, con los ojos enrojecidos y la nariz igual.

—Me reta siempre —se quejó—, aunque haga las cosas bien o mal, me reta siempre… yo nada más quería —chistó, sin darse cuenta de que le estaba contando a un niño, que no sabía nada de él, sobre un tema que seguramente desconocía.

—¿Qué querías? ¿Leche?

—¡Que no es por eso! —exclamó Sanji sacado, viendo como el niño temblaba y se tapaba la cabeza como si estuviera esperando alguna dura represalia.

Gracias al gesto pudo ver, enredado entre los dedos y los rulos negros de su cabello, algo de vivos colores.

—¿Ese es un satilaer? —Abrió más grande los ojos; en ellos prendían algunas lagrimas, pero ya no lloraba—¿Lo encontraste aquí?

Usopp recuperó la postura poco a poco; con recelo hacia el niño, trató de acercarse. Miró el molusco que tenía en la mano como si recién reparase en él, por un momento lo había olvidado. Asintió, abriendo la mano para mostrárselo.

Los vivos colores refulgieron bajo la escasa luz del sol, y entonces Usopp pudo ver una enorme sonrisa en el chico. ¡Hacía tanto contraste con la amargura que todavía desprendían sus ojos húmedos!

—¿Lo conoces?

—¡Claro que lo conozco! —bramó Sanji con emoción—Conozco todos los peces, moluscos y seres marinos que hay —aseveró con orgullo, para de inmediato mostrar un gesto más humilde—Bueno, al menos la gran mayoría los conozco por las ilustraciones de los libros —enseguida recuperó la energía—¡Pero algún día viajaré por el mundo y conoceré todos los peces que habitan en todos los mares! —extendió los brazos, con sentida emoción.

Usopp sonrió, simplemente porque la sonrisa del chico se le hacía contagiosa. Un momento de silencio sobrevino, hasta que Usopp se puso de pie.

—Vamos, la marea va a subir y no vamos a poder salir.

Sanji siguió por detrás al niño, saltando ambos como si de dos gacelas se tratasen; con agilidad pasaron las rocas hasta llegar de nuevo a la arena, y más tarde al camino que los llevaba de vuelta a la aldea.

Usopp no sabía cómo preguntarlo, pero le daba curiosidad saber por qué lloraba. De repente recordó el rumor que le había narrado la anciana:

—¿Es cierto que puedes romper con tus manos el diamante? —De golpe, la idea de tener un nuevo amigo tan extraordinario, le parecía lo más genial del mundo.

¡Podría tener su propia tripulación y a alguien tan fuerte como él de súbdito!

—¿Yo? —inquirió Sanji con sorpresa—Si pudiera hacer eso, seguramente que el viejo me tomaría en cuenta.

—¿Para qué quieres que te tome en cuenta?

—¡Quiero ayudarlo a hacer su barco, pero dice que sólo soy un niño!

—Es verdad —terció Usopp con sabiduría infantil.

—¿Quieres que te golpee? —Amenazó, y enseguida el otro niño negó con la cabeza, rápidamente y con torpeza.

—¿Entonces no puedes romper el diamante?

—¡Desde ya que no! ¡¿Quién podría?

—¡Mi papá seguro que sí! ¡Él es un gran pirata! —siguieron subiendo la cuesta, mientras Usopp contaba con orgullo sobre lo difícil que era la vida de pirata.

Sanji entonces supo de inmediato que ese pequeño estaba solo.

—¿Y tu mamá?

—Está en cielo —dijo el moreno con tanta simpleza que dolía. Como si no fuera gran cosa. —Algún día iré a visitarla, por ahora no. No puedo.

—¿Vives solo?

—Sí —alzó los hombros con indiferencia al pormenor. Si bien al principio fue difícil, ya se había acostumbrado.

Sanji entonces caviló en lo solo que él se sentiría de no tener a Zeff. Porque si bien se la pasaba peleando con el viejo, quien siempre estaba hablándole sobre los buenos modales y enseñándole a golpes, admitía que no lograría sobrevivir ni medio día sin él.

Después de todo, Zeff le había salvado la vida esa vez, y se la salvaba día a día sin que Sanji se lo pidiera. Y él, ¿cómo se lo retribuía?: Portándose mal, robando, metiéndose en problemas, no haciéndole caso.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Usopp al ver la extraña expresión en el otro chico.

A Sanji le hubiera gustado expresar lo mucho que admiraba la valentía del moreno, porque para colmo notaba a simple vista que era más chico que él, pero… ni muerto iba a decir algo así. Le resultaba demasiado ñoño y humillante reconocerlo, así que en cambio varió el balbuceo a un:

—Es que… noté que… tienes una nariz rara.

—¡¿Y qué me dices de tus cejas?

Sanji se la tocó, y sonrió como si recién reparase en el detalle de que los dos eran raros.

—Mi mamá siempre me enseñó que todos somos distintos e iguales.

—Eso es extraño: si eres distinto no puedes ser igual.

—B-bueno… ¡pero ella me decía siempre eso así que es verdad!

Una discusión al respecto dio comienzo hasta que el chiquillo rubio vio a su némesis a lo lejos, con cara de pocos amigos.

—Oh-oh —terció Sanji haciendo una mueca con los labios que dejaba por sentado que se había metido en un gran lío.

Las luces artificiales de la aldea iluminaban fantasmagóricamente las facciones de un furioso Zeff.

Pero de ese tipo de ira que es interna, y por ende, que es peor y más temida; porque cuando Zeff acumulaba enojo y este explotaba, no quedaba nada en pie.

—¿Qué? —Usopp viró para ver la razón del desasosiego en el chico.

Cuando volvió la vista notó en la carita angelical de ese niñito-demonio un gesto de infinita amargura y tristeza.

Parecía que Sanji iba a largarse a llorar de nuevo. Usopp se sintió desesperar, no quería ver ese rostro tan compungido, y de repente se le ocurrió una idea genial.

—¡Ya sé! —dijo al aire, llamando la atención de Sanji—¡Ten!

—¿Q-qué? —El niño moreno le tomó la mano y le dejó en ella el caracol de vivos colores—¿Me… me lo das?

—Sí, ¿no lo quieres? —preguntó con sorpresa. ¿Quién no podía querer esa joya de mar?

—¡Claro! —La sonrisa de Sanji volvió a ser ancha y llena de vida.

Bien, esa era la sonrisa que le gustaba ver en ese chico. Le quedaba mejor y, sin lugar a dudas, no le asustaba tanto como el porte de bravucón que solía tener.

—¡¿Cuánto tiempo más piensas hacerme esperar, berenjena?

Sanji tomó aire y dedicándole a Usopp una última mirada de resignación por su aparente sentencia de muerte, se marchó corriendo para ir al encuentro de Zeff.

—¡Te has ido a la mañana! ¡No creas que te esperaré; si el barco está listo y tú no estás me iré sin ti!

—Lo… lo siento —murmuró Sanji.

Zeff ahogó una sonrisa. ¿Sanji le había dicho "lo siento"? ¡Que lo partiese un rayo! La carcajada en _Piernas Rojas_ no se hizo esperar, desconcertando de paso al pequeño cocinero.

—Veo que vas aprendiendo.

Sanji no entendió qué quiso decir el viejo con eso, pero no le dio demasiada importancia. Llevaba entre sus dos manos el hermoso caracol, que ante la pregunta de Zeff guardó recelosamente en su bolsillo sin decir nada al respecto. Era asunto suyo, y no pensaba dárselo al viejo por mucho que rogase.

Claro que Zeff, en esa bolsa, llevaba oro y piedras de valor real, no sólo un caracol exótico que abundaba en el Nuevo Mundo como si de una maldita plaga se tratasen.

—Viejo —Sanji se plantó frente a él, dispuesto a decirlo. Si ese niño narigón no le temía a nada, él no tenía por qué temerle a la humillación—, yo quiero ayudarlo a construir el barco, déjeme hacerlo —reclamó fingiendo prepotencia y con el ceño fruncido.

—Bien —combinó sin mayor dilación.

Sanji se quedó a cuadritos. "¿Bien?" ¿Eso era todo lo que el pirata pensaba decirle? ¿Tan fácil había sido? El pequeño rubio no entendía por qué demonios durante todo ese tiempo le había mantenido alejado de todo lo que implicase la creación de ese maldito barco restaurante, para después aceptar sin más.

Es que Zeff únicamente quería que Sanji se lo pidiera. No que robase herramientas, o que se metiera en el medio simulando que no le importaba en lo más mínimo y que lo hacía porque no tenía opciones. Si él no le enseñaba a Sanji a ser un hombre, el niño terminaría mal. Y ser un hombre no implicaba sólo saber pelear, usar las piernas en su caso…

El respeto y la educación eran primordiales en la vida de un cocinero si quería tener éxito con clientes satisfechos por la atención brindada.

Usopp no supo nunca más de esos dos forasteros. Después de todo, si bien Syrup no era una aldea comercial, quedaba en medio de islas más importantes. Así que, cada tanto, la aldea era visitada por extranjeros.

Le hubiera gustado preguntarle el nombre, aunque seguramente con el tiempo lo olvidaría. ¡Ni siquiera le había dicho el suyo! Y él siempre cuidaba de que todo el mundo supiera que era el Gran Usopp, defensor de la Aldea Syrup.

…

Diez años después, cuando se volvieron a cruzar, casi no tuvieron tiempo de detenerse a estudiarse. Una vez que lograron recuperar a Nami, en la calma del Merry, Usopp pudo reparar con más tranquilidad en el nuevo tripulante. Lo estudió por un largo rato, mientras le daba vuelta a una tuerca de manera insistente. Hasta que Sanji acabó por saturarse:

—¿Qué?

—Nada, pero… —frunció el ceño—¿nos conocemos?

—Ahora sí —alzó los hombros, restándole importancia.

—Digo, desde antes…

—Puede ser.

Después de todo el Baratie no quedaba muy lejos de Syrup, y si bien Syrup era una aldea transitoria, quedaba en el paso y muchos eran los que desembarcaban ahí para después seguir viaje. Así que podía ser que alguna vez se hubieran visto en el pueblo, ¿por qué no?

Usopp no le dio vueltas al asunto, y por eso Sanji guardó silencio al respecto. Y en ese perfecto mutismo permaneció por muchos años, hasta que el Nuevo Mundo le dio la oportunidad de hablar.

Dos años encerrado en una isla llena de Okama's le había enseñado sobre muchos temas que antes jamás se hubiera atrevido a sondear. Le sirvió para darse cuenta de que no era homófobo, y que por el contrario, podía disfrutar del sexo en toda su plenitud, sin ataduras ni prejuicios.

No, no se atrevió a cruzar la delgada línea, simplemente su mente había madurado lo suficiente para aceptar la idea. Adoraba a las mujeres, eso jamás iba a cambiar, pero admitía que las necesidades físicas nada tenían que ver con las sentimentales. Que uno puede hallar lo que busca, en quien menos lo espera. Incluso, en quien menos se quiere encontrar eso que a uno le complementa.

Curioso es el corazón humano, y más curioso es el mundo con sus miles de vueltas.

Dos años después, una insignificante isla en medio del enorme océano le vino a demostrar que el planeta era un jodido pañuelo. Ya lo sabía desde antes, pero nunca hasta el momento había sentido eso, golpeándole de lleno en el alma.

Nami perdió el rumbo, después de todo no era fácil navegar en el Nuevo Mundo. Decidieron bajar a la isla desconocida para aprovisionarse, mientras que el capitán, seguido de su doctor y su tirador, se encargaba de inspeccionar la costa.

En apariencias era una isla vacía.

—Sanji, ¿puedes seguirlos? —Le pidió Nami desde la baranda del Sunny—Se meterán en problemas antes de que los demás lleguen.

—¡Sí, Nami-san! —se colocó, radiante de felicidad, una mano en la sien cual saludo militar. Es que un pedido de Nami, para él, era una hermosa orden que nunca dudaba en acatar.

Siguió al trío de infantes, notando que a pesar del tiempo su capitán y el pequeño Chopper no dejaban de ser quienes eran. De Usopp no podía decir lo mismo: lo notaba más maduro, más circunspecto y sereno.

Lejos de advertir el evidente cambio físico, había algo distinto dentro de él. Al menos esa era la sensación que embargaba a Sanji cada vez que buceaba en la profunda mirada que le dedicaban esos ojos negros.

Ahí estaba el tirador rezagado, mientras los otros dos corrían juntando caracoles como dos niños en vacaciones… y no como los piratas feroces que se suponía que eran. De repente Usopp varió su comedida expresión a una de insondable sorpresa. Pero los otros dos se habían alejado demasiado corriendo por la costa como para escuchar su grito de júbilo.

Sanji llegó para prestar atención a lo que fuera que hubiera acaparado la atención del tirador, y lo vio… brillaba con mágica hermosura gracias a la luz del sol.

Era bellísimo, era un caracol exótico.

—Míralo… —murmuró Usopp, con una sonrisa ensoñadora; ajeno a quien estaba a su lado contemplando, al igual que él, el descubrimiento.

Cuando la ola se retiró, el mar dejó ver en la arena ciento de caracoles similares. Era evidente que ese molusco era muy común en esa zona.

—Cuando era niño me encantaba juntar caracoles, y raras veces se veían estos en el East Blue… —contó con emoción—¿Los conoces? —Seguramente sí, eran raros, pero no para tanto; además Sanji era cocinero, y se había criado también en el East Blue.

—Claro que lo conozco—respondió con tono monocorde. Con una nostálgica sonrisa dejó de mirar los caracoles que su amigo juntaba, para observarlo a él—Conozco todos los peces, moluscos y seres marinos que hay —lo dicho, como si fuera ensayado, pareció acaparar la atención de Usopp—Al menos gracias a las ilustraciones en los libros.

Usopp se quedó lívido en el sitio, dejando de lado la recolección de esos moluscos para prestar atención al semblante especial de su amigo. Reconocía apenas esas palabras.

Fue como un flechazo, a su mente y a sus recuerdos; pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, la voz de Zoro saliendo por entre la tupida maleza y apremiando por volver al Thousand Sunny, los distrajo.

Todos los que estaban en tierra volvieron al barco. Durante todo el resto de la tarde, Usopp no le sacó la mirada de encima a Sanji. Para el cocinero no pasaba desapercibido el detalle, y a pesar de que el Sunny rebosaba de vida con tan sólo nueve tripulantes, se tomaba el atrevimiento de sostenerle con dulzura esa mirada. De vez en cuando, la expresión reflexiva del tirador se veía coronada por una tenue sonrisa nostálgica.

Sanji recordaba esa carita, especialmente por la nariz. En el presente las facciones aniñadas de Usopp ya no estaban, en su lugar las expresiones eran propias de un hombre. El contorno de su cara, el brillo de sus ojos, el cuerpo… todo daba cuenta de una vida dura, trabajada. La de un pirata, la de alguien que ha transcurrido dos años encerrado y entrenando en una isla.

Le gustaba lo que veía. Pese a que era muy consciente de lo que miraba era masculino de pies a cabeza, le agradaba.

Cenaron lo que Zoro había cazado, y mientras para la mayoría esa era una noche más, para ellos dos era una especial. No conocían con exactitud la razón para que lo fuera, pero lo era.

Cuando todos fueron a dormir, el cocinero quedó a solas en su cocina; cocina que debía dejar reluciente para el otro día. Había comenzado a limpiar la mesada, pero su atención se había fijado rápidamente en su caja de especias. Allí había otra, más pequeña. Antes de que pudiera abrirla, la puerta le advirtió que alguien estaba invadiendo su espacio personal.

Pero no mostró fastidio cuando se dio cuenta de que el invasor era Usopp. El tirador cerró la puerta y apoyó la espalda en ella, quedándose en un inquietante silencio que no duró demasiado.

—Eras tú —murmuró tenuemente y con seriedad.

Sanji enarcó las cejas y tomó aire. Luego asintió, dando una calada al cigarrillo que había encendido.

—No pensé que te fueras a acordar —explicó, sin entender por qué ese detalle le afligía de alguna manera que no sabía precisar. —No lo hiciste cuando nos vimos en el Merry, así que no te dije nada —alzó los hombros.

—Ahora me acuerdo —levantó la mano y señaló la cara de su nakama—, por tus cejas. Me acuerdo, pero es verdad —admitió—, me había olvidado.

Sólo se acordaba de un pirata de pata de palo, y de un niño rubio que había querido robarle su cantimplora. Y si bien ahora reconocía que ese viejo era Zeff y ese niño era Sanji, no había sido un recuerdo que conservó.

Tal vez porque era más chico que Sanji, tal vez porque no le había dado la importancia que Sanji sí le dio.

—Quisiste robarme la cantimplora —rió apenas, pero enseguida se puso serio de nuevo al ver la mirada extraña y perdida que le dedicaba el cocinero—¿Qué pasa?

Pero desde ya que Sanji no iba a serle sincero. Sonaba demasiado tonto dentro de su cabeza, ni tampoco tenía el derecho de reprocharle ese olvido, por mucho que le doliese en el presente.

—Yo nunca me olvidé de ti.

Usopp enarcó las cejas, sorprendido por la potencia que esas palabras tenían. No esperaba que Sanji, alguna vez, le dijera algo parecido, menos de esa forma. Hasta no parecía ser el mismo cocinero de siempre. O ya no lo veía igual.

—Lamento haberlo olvidado. —El tirador bajó la vista al suelo, y al ver el gesto de culpa en él, Sanji se apresuró a aclarar.

—No tienes que lamentar nada —negó con la cabeza, era un simple pormenor. Reconocía recién en ese momento que quizás para ambos el encuentro había sido distinto, y por eso se propuso explicárselo desde su lugar, aunque sonase tonto en su cabeza—: Es raro, ¿sabes?

—¿Qué cosa? —la sonrisa efímera que le regaló Sanji fue estremecedora.

—Cuando te conocí mejor… quiero decir: cuando fuimos nakama en el Merry, me enojaba tu fingida cobardía.

—Ey, que no era fingida.

Sanji rió con ganas, porque en vez de alegrarse por lo dicho, Usopp se ofendía. Y es que el muchacho era mentiroso, pero eso no podía ocultarlo. Su miedo en ese entonces era tan transparente que no necesitaba ponerlo en palabras.

—No. —Negó con la cabeza incluso—No eres cobarde.

—Bueno, ahora no porque… estuve dos años en una isla cuyos peligros sobrepasan la imaginación de cualquier persona—se ufanó, como siempre.

—Cuando te conocí de pequeño, la imagen que tenía de ti era de un chico muy valiente —perdió la mirada, porque ser sincero con ese sentir le daba algo de pena—Gracias, Usopp.

—¿Eh?

—Conocerte a ti, en ese momento de mi vida, fue muy importante —asintió. —Porque yo era chico, y tenía muchos miedos tontos… o no tontos, era chico después de todo —reflexionó. —Pero… los tenía, y te conocí a ti. Estabas solo, no tenías padres, eras más chico que yo y… no le tenías miedo a nadie. Parecías no tenerle miedo a nada…

Usopp sintió como la respiración se le cortaba, a la vez que su corazón latía desbocado, emocionado por esas palabras.

—Y yo… tenía miedo de iniciar una nueva vida con Zeff, mientras tú vivías tu vida como si no necesitaras nada, cuando era evidente que no tenías nada. Quiero decir —eso había sonado duro—, podías tener muchas cosas, como la gente de la aldea, pero… lucías tan seguro de ti mismo, te manejabas tan bien solo, yendo para todos lados. Hablando del pueblo como si fuera tuyo —lanzó una carcajada apagada de desconcierto—Te admiraba.

La sonrisa de Usopp fue ancha, pero su gesto, contrario a lo esperado, no era arrogante. Parecía ser una noche de confesión, pues no dudó en hablar después de haber escuchado todo eso:

—Es increíble que tú me lo digas —chasqueó la lengua, incrédulo. —O sea… ¡eres Sanji! —dijo haciendo con un aspaviento de manos—Desde que pisaste el Merry siempre te admiré. A ti, a Zoro, a Luffy, pero… ustedes, tú —dijo de manera de inconexa—siempre luces tan valiente. No importa cuál sea el enemigo que esté enfrente, nunca dudas… y eso… yo siempre quise ser así. —Cortó el contacto visual con Sanji, porque la penetrante mirada de él le estaba acalorando—Así que no te das una idea de lo mucho que significa que me digas eso… ¿tú, admirarme a mí? —perdió el hilo de su verborrea cuando notó que Sanji se incorporaba.

El cocinero caminó hasta la caja de las especias y la abrió, dentro sacó una más pequeña y se acercó al tirador. La cercanía logró ponerlo nervioso, porque podía sentir el aroma a tabaco, a colonia y a comida marítima, aunada en Sanji.

—¿Eso? —preguntó Usopp, pero Sanji no le respondió con palabras. Abrió la caja que después dejó sobre la mesa, y sacó el pequeño caracol.

—Está algo descolorido porque, bueno… pasaron algunos años, ¿no?

Usopp no supo por qué, pero los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas al darse cuenta de que Sanji conservaba exactamente el mismo molusco que él le había dado hacia más de diez años.

—¿Todavía lo…? —Admitía recién darse cuenta de lo importante que había sido ese día para Sanji.

—Estaba muy triste… había vuelto hacia poco de la muerte, Zeff había perdido su pierna por salvarme —reveló en un murmullo desconsolado—quería construir el Baratie, y yo quería ayudarlo, pero tenía miedo de pedírselo, tenía miedo de que me dijera que no, de que me dijera que pensaba dejarme en alguna isla —Tomó aire. —Después de todo el viejo no tenía ninguna obligación de cargar conmigo. Me daba miedo estar solo —lo miró con intensidad—, pero apareciste tú y tu caracol.

Usopp sonrió, tratando de contener la alegría que Sanji comenzaba a generarle con tanta facilidad, se mordió los labios y se encogió en el lugar. Que lo pellizcasen, porque parecía un sueño. Nunca se había sentido tan conmocionado en una conversación, sólo… sólo recordaba haberse sentido así en contadas ocasiones, y exclusivamente con Kaya. Y solamente cuando estaba cerca de ella de la forma en la que ahora estaba con el cocinero.

Pero claro que Usopp se daba cuenta de la diferencia: Sanji no era Kaya; Sanji no era mujer. Y que fuera precisamente _Sanji_ era lo mejor de todo.

—Fuiste alguien especial —acabó por decir el cocinero, y con esas palabras pareció reparar en lo que estaba diciendo y sintiendo; pero ya no podía echarse atrás, había removido fuerte sentimientos que nunca antes había notado que estaban, o que nunca antes había advertido que podía llegar a sentir por un nakama.

—Para mí lo eres —explicó Usopp, agregando con rapidez—: digo… eres mi nakama especial.

—¿Sí? —preguntó, algo juguetón. Arqueó las cejas y realizó una mueca con los labios, de reflexión—Supongo que somos… nakama's especiales —tosió incómodo, eso había sonado demasiado meloso como para decírselo a un hombre.

—Quizás —encogió los hombros, nervioso—estábamos destinados a esto, ¿no?

—¿A… qué? —tragó saliva, como si temiera la respuesta. O como si temiera ilusionarse y mal interpretar los sentimientos de Usopp.

—A estar juntos. —Cerró los ojos y negó exageradamente con la cabeza—¡digo, como nakama's! ¡Conocernos y todo eso!

Sanji sonrió con picardía. Era verdad, quizás estaban destinados a estar juntos, a ser nakama's y parte de la tripulación de Luffy.

—¿Te das cuenta? —preguntó el cocinero.

—¿De qué?

—De que nos conocemos hace mucho. Al menos hace más que cualquiera de nosotros.

Usopp se relajó, analizando las palabras del cocinero.

—Es verdad —admitió feliz—, con más razón somos nakama's especiales. Somos los dos que hace más tiempo se conocen. Ni Luffy, ni Zoro… ¡nosotros dos!

De repente todo eso le entusiasmaba de una manera que era irrisoria. Era un simple detalle, pero a ambos les gustaba saber que tenían un lazo creado desde hacía mucho más tiempo que el de los demás.

El silencio que se había apoderado de ambos era tan desesperante que Sanji se animó a decir lo que durante todo el día le rondó la mente.

—Dicen que si colocas tu oreja en un caracol —miró el molusco en la palma de su mano—puedes oír el ruido del mar. —Lo acercó al oído de Usopp, como excusa para poder tocarlo.

El tirador sintió la ligera y casi imperceptible caricia de la yema de ese pulgar en su mejilla, y cerró los ojos para seguir escuchando lo que el cocinero tenía por decirle.

Podía estar toda la vida así si Sanji se lo pedía.

—Pero cuando yo acerco mi oreja a este caracol… escucho tu voz.

El tirador abrió los ojos al oír esas palabras; vio al cocinero esquivando su nariz y nada pudo hacer —atrapado entre los labios y la puerta— para evitar ese beso. Abrió la boca, no con el fin de reprochar tamaña invasión, si no para corresponderle enteramente.

Usopp le había enseñado a ser valiente. Un valiente _cocinero_ de los mares. Así que no tenía por qué temer a enamorarse tan estúpida e irremediablemente de un hombre, como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Awww… me mata el SanUso, me mata. Muchas gracias por leer ^^.<em>

_1 de septiembre de 2011_

_Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina._


End file.
